


Ненависть

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Order of the Phoenix AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри превосходит Драко во всем, даже в ненависти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненависть

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : switchknife  
>  **Оригинал** : [Hate](http://notquiteroyal.net/switchknife/fiction/hate.htm)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : precissely

Драко Малфой думал, что знает о ненависти все. Он думал, что знает все ее особенности, ее обжигающие следы, ввергающую в исступление смесь желчи, соблазна и жестокого удовольствия. Он считал, что ненависть принадлежит ему по праву рождения — так же как фамилия отца, богатство и высокомерие; но в то же время пребывал в уверенности, что после многих лет _заслужил_ ее. Драко взял то, что оставил ему отец и превратил в свое собственное острое оружие, с которым никогда не расставался и которое делало его гораздо сильнее.

Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, но как же он ошибался! Когда кулак Поттера ударил его в живот со всей силы, когда осознанным осталось лишь одно ощущение: жестких костяшек и трепета раздавленного снитча, — тогда Драко понял, что вообще ничего не знает о ненависти — то, что отразилось в глазах Поттера, затмило все, что сам Драко когда-либо чувствовал.

* * *

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, прочитав в новостях об аресте отца. Ему казалось, он знает, что делает, выследив Поттера до начала учебного года и прошипев: «Подожди у меня. Я...»

Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, думал, что отравлен ею, но Поттер выхватил палочку быстрее, чем Драко подумал об этом — «ублюдок, прямо как снитч, _снитч_ », — и если бы не появился Снейп, Драко лежал бы на земле, проклятый, побежденный, снова потерпевший поражение, и лицо Поттер снова светилось бы от ненависти, горело ею, и именно тогда Драко познал бы ее.

— Что вы делаете, Поттер? — холодно спросил Снейп, но Драко слышал лишь буханье собственного сердца, ненавидя себя за дрожь в руках, за тот страх, что обуял его при виде нацеленной на него палочки, и стыдился этого страха, этого трусливого, проклятого глупого страха, и весь его праведный гнев как рукой сняло. И он захотел причинить Поттеру боль — боль за паническую дрожь, овладевшую им при ответе Поттера («Решаю, какое именно заклятие наложить на Малфоя»), но Драко знал, что это не ненависть, ведь это чувство было ничем по сравнению с тем, что отразилось на лице Поттера.

* * *

Драко считал, что знает о ненависти все, вернувшись в школу на шестом курсе. Отец по-прежнему гнил в тюрьме. Он думал, что знает о ненависти всё, когда все бросались прочь с его пути, едва он заходил в Большой зал — сын Пожирателя смерти, и даже слизеринцы с ним больше не сидели — дружба с сыном пойманного преступника была бы не самым умным тактическим ходом. Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда в Большом зале встретился взглядом с Поттером, только Поттер смотрел на него спокойно, будто Драко для него пустое место, будто даже не заслуживает ненависти, и именно тогда Драко почувствовал ярость.

Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда Снейп перестал начислять ему баллы на зельях; Драко думал, что знает о ней все, когда студенты смеялись над ним, плевали ему вслед или зажимали в укромных нишах, чтобы отпинать, избить, сломать кости. Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда смотрел на свою мантию и больше не видел значка старосты, когда его исключили из слизеринской команды по квиддичу, когда он не ложился спать, не вылечив синяки и не наложив на полог защитные чары от непрошеных гостей. Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, отправляясь в туалет только в случае, если там никого не было — больше не хотелось слышать, как трескается раковина от удара о его голову. Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, правда, но Поттер никогда не бил его, не приходил на помощь, и вот тогда Драко познал настоящую ненависть.

Драко познал ненависть настолько скрупулезно, что пришел в отчаяние — он стал преследовать Поттера, выплевывая оскорбления ему вслед, игнорируя тот факт, что гриффиндорцы, глазевшие в тот миг на него в коридоре, позже подкараулят и изобьют его; ему было все равно, что Поттер его не слушает, что Поттеру наплевать, что Поттер считает его мелким надоедой с писклявым голосом, ему было все равно, когда Макгонагалл взяла его за локоть и оттащила от Поттера, и ее лицо тоже перекосилось от чего-то, похожего на ненависть. Но Драко было все равно, плевать на эту пустую дурацкую бессмысленную ненависть, и он не слышал, сколько баллов сняли со Слизерина, сколько взысканий ему назначили, потому что прожигал взглядом спину Поттера. «Ненавидь меня, ненавидь, посмотри, посмотри на меня», но Поттер так и не оглянулся, даже тогда, когда Драко вырывался и кричал во все горло: «Убью тебя, я убью тебя, я убью тебя, Поттер», и Макгонагалл пришлось обездвижить его, наложить заглушающее заклинание и отлевитировать в гостиную.

* * *

Лишь благодаря ненависти Драко жил. Он знал, какая она на ощупь, словно мог подержать в руках — острый яркий маленький цветок, обжигающий и проедающий, как кислота, кожу.

Именно вкус ненависти Драко ощущал, поглощая завтрак, — теплая каша и шершавый тост ничего для него не значили, и с таким же результатом он мог проглотить пепел. Его тело стало механизмом, которым он управлял лишь по привычке: глядя в зеркало, он не видел, как сильно исхудал; не замечал беспокойные взгляды, которые бросал на него Снейп («лицемер, зачем он делает вид, что ему не все равно»), он не замечал, что больше не уклоняется от драк и ссор и не залечивает раны.

Лишь ненависть чувствовал Драко, отправившись домой на Рождество и преклонив колени у ног Вольдеморта, и лишь ненависть доставляла ему удовольствие, когда темную метку вжигали в его руку, и лишь лицо Поттера он видел перед собой по дороге в школу, обратно в ад, и Драко почти не вспоминал об отце.

Ненависть таилась в нежности, с которой он накладывал чары на руку — скрывая метку, держа ее безопасности, храня ее, как сокровище, ведь она пульсировала могуществом, воспевала его, оружие — ставшее воплощением его ярости.

Именно ненависть заставила его улыбнуться, когда голова Поттера взорвалась болью, едва он вошел в Большой зал; когда Поттер потянулся рукой к шраму и его глаза расширились от понимания, и именно ненависть заставила Драко прокричать все то, что он кричал до каникул, но теперь его ненависть была холодной, она проливалась легко, как кровь, а Драко уже привык проливать свою кровь.

Именно ненависть заставила его произнести имя Блэка, когда Поттер вечером притиснул его к стенке в коридоре — Поттер даже не спросил о метке, о том, что это значит и почему Драко так поступил, потому что Поттер _знал_. Кулак Поттера снова врезался Драко в живот, и Драко упал, палочка, которую ему так и не удалось вытащить из кармана, беспомощно покатилась по полу; голова взорвалась ослепляющей болью, когда Поттер ударил его о стену, и Драко едва не засмеялся — едва не засмеялся, потому что Поттер _смотрел_ на него с такой желанной ненавистью в глазах, и Драко ее наконец-то заслужил — разве он не заслужил ее? разве он не заслуживает ее? — и когда Поттер вздернул его на ноги и впился в шею, горячая кровь потекла в его жадный рот, Драко засмеялся, громко и прерывисто, и его член встал.

Именно ненависть заставила его обхватить Поттера, когда губы Поттера впечатались в его рот. Именно ненависть заставила его захныкать, когда Поттер потянулся вниз, чтобы прикоснуться к его члену через жесткую шершавую ткань. Именно ненависть заставила его застонать, когда Поттер трясущейся рукой расстегнул собственный ремень... Именно ненависть заставила его опуститься на колени, когда Поттер надавил ему на голову, крепко схватив Драко за волосы, пока Драко не оказался на полу, губы опухли и кровоточили, глаз заплыл синяком, а лицо оказалось в нескольких дюймах от возбужденного члена Поттера.

Именно ненависть, не страх, заставила Драко податься вперед и взять его в рот. Именно ненависть заставила его сделать это, потому что это была победа, а не поражение, конечно, не поражение, хотя от каменного пола болели колени, а собственный член ныл от возбуждения и послушно лег в ладонь, когда Драко просунул руку в брюки, чтобы подрочить. Именно ненависть заставила Драко слизывать соленую смазку, сочащуюся из члена Поттера, а потом Поттер притянул его ближе, и Драко отсасывал ему до тех пор, пока Поттер не кончил, и когда Поттер излился ему в рот, Драко сам не заметил, как кончил на холодный каменный пол, и запах спермы забивал все вокруг, и вспышка боли у него в голове исчезла, уступив место пульсирующей тьме.

* * *

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, лежа в кровати той ночью, покрытый синяками и даже не подумавший их заживить; он сжимал в руке собственный член. Он думал, что, возможно, наконец нашел способ заставить Поттера заплатить. Он медленно дрочил, двигая бедрами и закрывая глаза, воскрешая в памяти недавние события, потому что Поттер наконец показал ему, как его можно победить — «потому что у меня есть то, чего хочет Поттер».

Ненависть нарастала в нем, как оргазм — медленно, мучительно, сладко, и Драко вспомнил прикосновения рук Поттера к своей коже.

Ненависть предупредила, чтобы он не рассказывал Вольдеморту о случившемся, о том, какая власть оказалась у него в руках, потому что сначала лучше заставить Поттера сдаться, а уж потом просить о награде.

Ненависть вела его к Поттеру снова и снова, в один заброшенный класс за другим, день за днем, день за днем.

Ненависть заставляла его раздвигать ноги и выгибаться, ненависть заставляла его зло кусать Поттера за ухо, когда тот кончал, сжиматься вокруг его члена, закрывать глаза от боли.

Ненависть шептала так же, как Поттер шептал на парселтанге: «Скоро, скоро, скоро. Скоро ты сломаешь его, скоро ты уничтожишь его, скоро он будет твоим».

Но Поттер не поддавался — он никогда не рассказывал Драко об Ордене, о Дамблдоре; никогда не оставался, чтобы поцеловать синяки Драко, как, Драко знает, мог бы. Нет, Поттер вел себя совсем не по-гриффиндорски, он не доверял Драко — нет доверия, нет предательства; он не делал того, что должен, не спрашивал Драко, отправится ли тот к Вольдеморту, вернется ли обратно, особенно теперь, когда Поттер нуждался в нем и хотел, чтобы он был рядом.

Нет, Поттер ничего этого не делал: никогда не смотрел на метку Драко, никогда не спрашивал, было ли больно, когда он ее получал, никогда не говорил: «У меня болит шрам». Никогда не спрашивал, скучает ли Драко по отцу так, как Поттер скучает по своему; никогда не спрашивал всего того, что должен был спросить. Никогда не говорил: «Ты поговоришь с Дамблдором?» или «Ты присоединишься к нам, Драко?», или еще что-нибудь, и никогда не называл Драко по имени.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда начался седьмой курс и он отправился на свое первое задание, когда он убил своего первого маггла, маленькую тварь с рыжими волосами, которая молча лежала на полу, и ее светлая юбка веером разлетелась вокруг бедер. Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда вернулся в школу и снова позволил Поттеру себя трахать, а Поттер молчал.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда слизеринцы, несомненно, прослышавшие о задании, оставили его в покое. Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда встречался взглядом со Снейпом в классе и через белую маску во время встреч Пожирателей; когда Драко задыхался под губами Поттера и кончал, снова, и снова, и снова, а тот по-прежнему молчал.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда увидел Поттера с девчонкой Уизли, которая с каждым годом становилась все наглее и отвратительнее; он думал, что знает о ненависти все, увидев, как Поттер обнимает ее на рождественском балу, и стало очевидно, что руки Поттера знают ее тело очень хорошо.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, вернувшись к Поттеру, не глядя ему в глаза, когда Поттер закусывал губу и трахал его. Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, представляя, как убьет Уизли — снова, и снова, и снова, но, кончая, он видел разлетевшуюся веером светлую юбку, и почему-то на следующий день так и не отравил Уизли.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда учеба кончилась и Поттер трахнул его в последний раз, будто ничего не изменилось. Он так ничего и не сказал, грубо сжимая член Драко, и даже не кивнул и не сказал: «Малфой», — на прощание.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда Снейп попытался отвести его в сторону на прощальном пире, но Драко вырвал руку и ушел. Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда увидел следующим утром, как Поттер вместе с девчонкой Уизли, Грейнджер и Уизелом залезает в Хогвартс-экспресс, даже не обернувшись на него, Драко, когда тот забрался в вагон прямо вслед за ними.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда наконец добрался до дома и обнял мать — как всегда нежную, мягкую и благоухающую духами. Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда она улыбнулась и сказала:

— Ты, наверное, устал, Драко, — а он ответил:

— Да.

* * *

Прошел год. У Драко все было хорошо, даже несмотря на то, что он получил письмо из Азкабана о смерти отца. Он бережно распорядился наследством, вкладывал больше и безопаснее, чем в свое время Люциус, и посвятил все свое время служению Вольдеморту.

Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, потому что не мог отличить ее от всех остальных эмоций, ведь кроме ненависти ничего не чувствовал, день за днем разрабатывая стратегии для Вольдеморта. Он преодолел брезгливость перед убийством, хотя смерть волшебника он ценил не больше смерти маггла. И когда он не был на задании, то проводил время в окружении карт, и чисел, и чар, разрабатывая миссию за миссией. Он добился столь впечатляющих успехов в разработке стратегий, что Вольдеморт выказал ему особое доверие и поставил во главе группы волшебников. Благодаря усилиям стратегов, сейчас Орден находился именно там, где им было выгодно, и Драко предстояло вести в бой одну из групп Пожирателей смерти, чтобы блокировать авроров с севера и запада.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, ступив на поле боя. Выискивать взглядом Поттера было для него сродни дыханию. Поттер ничуть не изменился, только под глазом появилась глубокая царапина. Поттер был со всех сторон окружен Пожирателями смерти, но все равно не сдавался.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда увидел, как умерли Лонгботтом и Грейнджер; он думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда увидел, как упал Снейп, насмерть стоявший за Поттера. Белая маска отлетела в сторону. Пожиратели смерти, окружавшие Поттера, тоже рухнули на землю, благодаря идиотам, защищавшим Поттера, но Драко чувствовал лишь ненависть и к ним тоже, а еще удовлетворение, что они расчистили ему дорогу.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда оказался лицом к лицу Поттером, наконец-то один, желая прикончить его. Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда Поттер поднял палочку — едва стоявший на ногах и смертельно раненный, теперь Вольдеморту ничего не стоило, как и планировалось, нанести удар. Но Поттер упал на колени, голова закружилась от потери крови, он не сумел выдавить из себя заклинание, а Драко обнаружил, что не может двинуться.

Он мог сделать это — связать Поттера, пытать его, держать здесь, пока не появится Вольдеморт, чтобы исполнить пророчество, но Драко, который познал ненависть, познал ее лучше самого себя, ничего не сделал. На миг ему почудилось, что он снова видит ту лежащую на полу магглу, но Поттер был другим, Поттер принадлежал ему, и Драко был уверен, что знает о ненависти все, глядя на изломанное, окровавленное, побежденное тело.

Драко не сказал:

— Ну и кто теперь крутой, Поттер?

Он ничего не сказал.

Повелитель был уже рядом, он чувствовал, как горит метка, но не связал Поттера, не произнес заклятия, увидев, как Поттер пошевелил раненой рукой.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда увидел, как Поттер поднял трясущуюся руку и указал палочкой на Драко.

Драко думал, что знает о ненависти все, вспомнив слова: «Авада Кедавра». Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, когда вспомнил губы Поттера на своих губах, как Поттер трахал его, обнимал его, и понял, что снова проиграл, снова уступил, и что именно Поттер победил тогда, впервые поцеловав его, и что Поттер знал о своей победе задолго до того, как Драко осознал поражение. «Авада Кедавра», — мелькнула мысль в голове Драко.

Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, вспомнив эти слова, но потом взглянул Поттеру в лицо, и слова умерли у него на губах.

Он думал, что знает о ненависти все, но он ошибался, как же он ошибался, потому что когда Поттер указал на него палочкой и произнес заклинание, Драко подумал, что не осталось ничего, кроме зеленого света и зеленых блестящих глаз Поттера. И наконец Драко понял, что совсем ничего не знает о ненависти, когда увидел в глазах Поттера отражение всего, что сам когда-либо чувствовал.

**Конец**


End file.
